Braid and Lipstick
by beingzen
Summary: A quiet moment in a timeless breath


I was reading some reviews from previous stories and I have to say: I love you people!

-o0o-

Kanda stared at their reflection in the mirror, Sol's face serene as she hummed some lullaby while her fingers moved dexterously through strands of his hair, braiding it. Her eyes looked like they were closed and her lips were upturned into a small smile that had taken residence there when Kanda told her that he wanted her to braid his hair for the dance party.

His deep blue eyes looked at his own reflection: pale face pulled into a scowl as per usual, but the style of his hair was definitely different. He didn't totally oppose it though. Maybe he'd use it like this more often.

Sol worked with meticulous accuracy and Kanda knew she was doing her best not to pull on a single thread of his hair, not because she feared him, but because it had been quite a while since Kanda ever asked Sol for help with anything in particular.

He looked at her reflection again. Her hair was done up in a French roll with her curly bangs framing her round face and honey eyes. Her lips were painted a bright red, just like her dress. The lullaby she was singing felt like linen to his ears and smelled familiar like summer days spent in bright places with his eyes closed and a brush gently caressing his scalp; days long gone, when their hearts were still slowly healing.

Kanda adjusted his cravat, looking at mirror to make sure it was properly done, letting his memories settle once more and smothering the stirring in his heart. His black suit tailored specifically for this one occasion that he could not run away from, white ironed cuffs and golden cufflinks just peaking under pristine black sleeves. His hair really did look different. Wearing it like this would surely shock people. Perhaps it'd be best if he didn't change his hairstyle often.

'What do you think, Kanda?' Sol asked him with the same hushed voice they'd been using since he sat down on the chair by the vanity.

Kanda looked at his braid, tight and neat, tied at the bottom with his usual hairband and nodded, unable to voice his previous thoughts. Sol smiled anyway. He knew she understood. She always did.

Kanda stood up and faced her, silent for a few moments and amused as Sol's expectant expression turned to confused. Just as she was about to ask him what was wrong he dove in and kissed her red lips, a long touch with no movement that stained his own lips and Sol's cheeks red. When he straightened up, he smirked at her and licked his lips tasting the wax of the lipstick.

'Not too bad.' He said extending his white gloved hand at a still flustered Sol. The Caribbean girl only smiled and placed her also gloved hand on his and let herself be led into the ballroom.

Maybe it'd be best if he didn't braid his hair at all. It'd be a better idea to let Sol do it for him when nobody else could see her fingers comb through his hair. Next time, he'd make sure to thoroughly enjoy the nostalgic feeling when there were no suits and dresses and lipsticks involved and maybe their hair wouldn't need a particular style or none at all.

-o0o-

I was curious when I wrote that Sol was wearing lipstick since I love wearing red lipstick so I went to Wikipedia to search if by that time it had already been invented as lipstick and not just some powder or balm like the ancient Egypt and Islamic Golden Age.

Here's what it says: "Lip colouring started to gain some popularity in 16th century England. During the time of Queen Elizabeth I bright red lips and a stark white face became fashionable. At that time, lipstick was made from a blend of beeswax and red stains from plants. Only upper class women and male actors wore makeup. 

In 1770 a British law was proposed to the Parliament that a marriage should be annulled if the woman wore cosmetics before her wedding day.

Throughout most of the 19th century the obvious use of cosmetics was not considered acceptable in Britain for respectable women, and it was associated with marginalized groups such as actors and prostitutes. It was considered brazen and uncouth to wear makeup. In the 1850s, reports were being published warning women of the dangers of using lead and vermillion in cosmetics applied to the face. By the end of the 19th century, Guerlain, a French cosmetic company, began to manufacture lipstick. The first commercial lipstick had been invented in 1884, by perfumers in Paris, France. It was covered in silk paper and made from deer tallow, castor oil, and beeswax. Prior to then, lipstick had been created at home. Complete acceptance of the undisguised use of cosmetics in England appears to have arrived for the fashionable Londoner at least by 1921." 

Since -Man happens at the end of 19th century England, I will just assume that high society ladies were once again wearing cosmetics and Sol will also wear it for this whatever dance ball they're going to.


End file.
